


Something So Good

by DestielSnot



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, And Technically Gerard is kind of a bad person, Angst, Bottom Frank Iero, Dirty Talk, Frank Is Brutally Honest, I suck at tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Missionary Position, Okay he is in this fic and I'm sorry, Overall, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Thanks, Though it's probably crap sorry, Top Gerard Way, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: "Gerard quickly shot whoever it was a glance, his body slightly stuttering when his eyes landed on the man before him. He was absolutely stunning with slightly curly dark hair that was just shorter then shoulder-length and somewhat pale skin that had tattoos scattered about."





	Something So Good

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is something. Don't hate me please, this isn't real. Slightly based off of a song and if you can figure out what song it is, you are automatically my best friend and I will love you forever. This is sort of edited, I went over it a few times but I probably missed a few mistakes.
> 
> If you want to roleplay bandoms, please message me on instagram at destielsnot! If you don't have insta just let me know and we can work something out. I have discord and kik too which I don't mind using.

It was stupid and extremely impulsive, but as soon as Gerard left the office after staying over-time that night, he couldn't resist.The sign was tantalizingly teasing, like a bright hue hint of his past. Before he settled down and had a daughter. Before he got married to his wife of now six years. Before his whole life simmered down to nothing but dull domestic bliss. If bliss was even the right word to describe how he felt.

'Sidetrack' blinked steadily against the darkness that casted the street. Even though it had to be past eleven, the sidewalks and road were still bustling. Young adults of all genders and races chattered among themselves loudly with no care in the world. And Gerard just wanted to feel like that again. Let loose, be free to do whatever the hell he wanted without too much of a consequence. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a really good drink, besides when he binged on a decent beer once in a while. His wife hated alcohol, wouldn't even tolerate a small bundle of cans in 'her' fridge. It was stupid, really. Like she didn't trust him to handle his intake or something. He wasn't how he used to be, he knew what his limits were.

―

Gerard stood in the long line that trailed up to the club. He knew it was a gay one, he knew what he was getting into. And in that moment, he didn't really care. And that kind of scared him. Gerard shifted slightly on his oxford brogue dress shoes. He felt over-dressed compared to everyone else but this was completely spur of the moment. Nothing he could do about it, not that he actually wanted to do anything about it anyways.

The bending line seemed to shorten and shorten and eventually Gerard was at the entrance. The bouncer looked completely out of place, dressed in all black, including the shades even though it was well past daytime. The larger man didn't bother to check Gerard for his ID, just nodded and let him through, and for that Gerard was thankful.

It somehow made him feel like he was blending in, one with the rest of the crowd. He wasn't Gerard that works down the street at that business firm. Nobody knew his name or who he was. It was oddly refreshing.

Gerard glanced around his surroundings. The club was completely packed, filled to the brim with women and men all somewhat scantily clad and having what seemed to be the time of their lives. Swaying to the loud music of what sounded like a Prince remix, and shouting to their friends or even strangers over the pumping hard base. It was almost relaxing, even if everything felt so quick paced.

Gerard pushed past the many people to reach the bar. Luckily for him, there were two seats open. He wasn't going to be picky and just sat down at a random stool. He placed his hands atop of the counter and winced when he glanced down, eyeing his wedding band that rested on his ring finger. He gulped lightly before quickly pulling it off, having to tug slightly since he rarely removed it, when he did it was just to clean the silver so it didn't rust. He slipped the ring into his back pocket, shoving it down deeply so he knew it wouldn't fall out. He'd have no excuse if he were to lose it and he didn't want to even think about what would happen if he did. What his wife would say.

―

Gerard had downed his second long island iced tea after only a few minutes. He knew he shouldn't drink any more then four so he was safe for now. He could handle his liquor and alcohol well. That still remained, even after his six year hiatus from partying and downing booze and even doing some coke. He wasn't proud of his past, he really wasn't. It never got mentioned or brought up anymore and for that he was grateful. He hated talking about it, made him feel dirty, like he was some unstable fuck up. He was, keyword being was. He'd gotten better. Sobered up. Had a family. That was normal, right, was supposed to feel right anyways.

After Gerard's fourth and final drink, he felt so much better. Less tense, opening up to one of the bartenders that was dressed in only black shorts with the same kohl-coloured overalls. He was well-built, named Brian. The straps didn't even touch his stomach, that's how far out his pecs were. Definitely not Gerard's type, not that he could really have a type anymore. He was married. He quickly pushed that thought out of his just barely hazy mind.

Gerard felt his phone buzzing in his pocket but he didn't bother answering it. His ringtone was loud too, blaring some random tune that was automatically set up from when he first bought the device.

"You gonna answer that?" A smooth voice asked from beside him. Gerard quickly shot whoever it was a glance, his body slightly stuttering when his eyes landed on the man before him. He was absolutely stunning with slightly curly dark hair that was just shorter then shoulder-length and somewhat pale skin that had tattoos scattered about. The lighting from the bar and club made him look almost angelic what with the slight purple glow that seemed to outline his entire body.

Gerard quickly shook his head in response, not at all trusting his voice just yet.

"Suit yourself I guess." The man said, turning back to face the counter fully and signaling for the bartender to come over. Gerard couldn't help but stare at the man's profile, straight nose, sharp cheek bones and fuck, those lips, especially that bottom one. Plump and bright pink, perfectly curved and adorned with a ring. Gerard licked his own lips and continued to let his eyes linger on every single seemingly perfect aspect of the man next to him. It was hard not to.

After what seemed to be only a few short moments, the man looked back, giving Gerard a sly lopsided smile. Like he knew what he was doing to him. He had to of. With looks like that, he assumed the man got complimented and hit on from his right and left, probably not just by men but women too.

If Gerard's mind wasn't hazy before it sure was now. Just making eye contact with the brunette next to him shot some weird surge down through his spine and right to his cock, making it twitch in his slacks uncomfortably so.

The man took a sip of what looked like a lime martini, lips parting and sucking on the small straw that sat in the drink. Gerard watched as he batted his eyes and tilted his head afterwards.

"What's your name?" The brunette asked, resting his elbow on the dark granite counter and placing his cheek on his fist.

"Gerard." He hadn't meant to give his real name. Didn't want word to somehow travel that he was out at a bar, a gay one nonetheless, while his wife sat at home with his kid. But it had slipped, his name automatically leaving his mouth and he had no chance to retract what he said.

"Well hi Gerard. I'm Frank." The brunette, Frank, lifted his other hand up to shake Gerard's hand as a form of introduction, something Gerard quickly accepted. His somewhat calloused fingers clasping not surprisingly smooth ones. His palm was warm but not sweaty or clammy, felt just right against his own.

Gerard quickly pulled away after realizing he was holding on for far longer then he probably should have. Not that he had wanted to let go, because that would be completely false.

" S'nice to meet you." Frank stated with a smile that stretched his pink lips. He had some kind of an accent, one that fit perfectly with his appearance.

"Likewise." Gerard agreed, shifting on the stool to get more comfortable. He had been sitting on the thing for some time already and the fake leather-cushiony plush had sunken almost completely.

"I'm gonna be brutally honest here, Gerard, so I hope you don't mind." Frank started.

"But before I even get to my real question, you're single right?" Gerard quickly nodded yes before his question fully registered. He knew he was definitely making a mistake, that this would probably bite him hard in the ass in the end, but he honestly didn't give a fuck in the moment, wasn't really thinking at all.

"Good. I just came here to find a good fuck and you look like the type to go at it hard. I'd like that. Would you mind leaving with me to hook up?"

Gerard hastily replied with a "Fuck yes." and the both of them paid for their drinks and left the bar to find the nearest and cheapest hotel or motel around.

―

Gerard pushed Frank down onto the hotel mattress after the both of them had stripped down to their boxers, quickly climbing on top of the brunette and straddling his hips with his knees. He connected his lips with the other male's, both of them finding a pattern and syncing up. The kiss started already heated, teeth slightly clashing and both of them nipping at each other's lips, tongues invading into warm crevices and sliding against the others.

It was hot, really hot. And Gerard's stomach and balls were already feeling heavy with lust, his muscles tense and tightened up. Both of their hands explored the other's body, nails biting down in random spots whenever one felt a jolt of pleasure throughout. It was intense, really intense. And they had barely gotten started.

Frank's tattooed hand cupped Gerard through his slightly damp boxers, giving a light squeeze with those nimble and smooth fingers of his, eliciting a rather loud groan from the other. The brunette gave Gerard's clothed cock another squeeze, this time tighter, before trailing his fingers up and down into his boxers. The warm digits that wrapped around his achingly hard member felt almost heavenly.

Frank gave an experimental tug, slight and gentle. He tugged again, harder, rougher. Gerard bucked his hips into the other's hand, savouring up that oh so sweet friction that pulled at the tight hot skin of his cock. He was already dripping little drops of precum, the sticky white substance covering Frank's hand and making his jerking movements much smoother.

Frank ran his thumb over the slit of Gerard's cock every time his hand reached the head, digging in slightly and dragging down just hard enough, just right. Frank stopped his hand movements when he felt Gerard's member twitch, instead taking his hand out and pulling Gerard's boxers down past his thighs.

"Condom.. n' lube are in my pant's pocket." Frank stated, looking up at Gerard and tilting his head to where his pants lay scattered on the carpeted floor.

Gerard quickly nodded, scampering up and sifting through Frank's pants and pulling out the travel-sized lube bottle and the small three strung pack of condoms. As he did so, Frank slipped off his too-tight boxers, kicking them onto the edge of the bed.

Gerard hastily got back on top of Frank, tearing open one of the plastic wrappers and pulling out the already slick-with-lube condom. He pulled the rubber onto himself with slightly shaking hands, giving a tug to make sure it was on snugly and wouldn't slip.

He popped the cap of the scented lube, it smelled like strawberries or something fruity like that. He was about to squirt some onto his fingers when Frank interrupted him.

"J-just lube your cock up. No prep. I like the stretch." Gerard bit back the moan that wanted to escape his lips at Frank's words. He squirted the slick lube onto the palm of his hand, rubbing the sticky fluid onto his condom-clad and aching cock. He tossed the bottle of lube on the bed or floor afterwards, he didn't know where exactly, then wiped his dirtied hand on the sheets.

"Gonna fuck you so hard now baby." Gerard uttered out, pulling Frank forward roughly so that they were more closely aligned. The brunette instantly wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist, his thighs squeezing in anticipation. His one hand gripped onto Gerard's shoulder, the other grabbing onto the sheets beneath him.

Gerard lined his cock up with Frank's entrance, the pink tight rings of muscle puckering slightly as his red-hot tip prodded. Gerard pushed in slowly, Frank's tight heat stretching open against him beautifully and accepting his length with little restraint. Frank let out a string of hissed curses, his green hazel eyes which Gerard could now more clearly see because of the light, watered at the feeling of being practically split. It burned, stung, but felt absolutely wonderful.

Gerard grunted once he reached his hilt, sharp hips pressed flush against Frank's perky ass. He couldn't resist himself as he waited for Frank to adjust, reaching his hand down and giving one of his ass cheeks a nice good slap. The brunette let out a startled moan, his eyes squeezing shut because he had a really damn sensitive ass. The small-prickly sensation spread throughout the meaty pale flesh.

When Frank opened his eyes - the lids hooded, he nodded. Gerard got his gist right away, pulling his cock out slowly and leaving the head in. He thrusted his hips forward, skin slapping against skin as he hastily re-entered Frank's tight heat.

Frank tilted his head back against the mattress, small little tears leaving his eyes as a quiet moan escaped past his lips. Gerard set up a quick rhythm, his thrusts sharp and hard, nailing into him oh so deeply. He shifted slightly -

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck there Gee - please!"

And Gerard did just that, slamming in rough, his cock pushing in so deep and filling Frank's ass up wonderfully, stretching out those tight rings of muscles all while hitting his prostate dead on each time.

Tears streamed down the brunette's flushed-red face, his eyes barely open as his hole got used roughly. Filthy, dirty moans ripped past Frank's now dark red lips, swollen from their kissing before and his own biting.

"You like that? Being fucked rough like a dirty slut." Gerard's voice growled out. He didn't know where that had came from, it just felt so right saying it and it made him impossibly more turned on. His throbbing cock twitching every so often as a sign of his soon be release.

"Y-yes! 'm such a, such a slut!" Frank all but panted out, his voice low and smooth like melted chocolate.

"S'close, fuck." The brunette stuttered out, his grip on Gerard's shoulder tightening, blunt nails cutting down into pale skin and marking it.

Gerard was close too, could feel the heat coiling out of his lower stomach and spreading down and down.

Frank came with a loud cry, his tight ass clenching around Gerard's length and milking him out of an orgasm too. Gerard's hips stuttered, riding out both of their highs as they came down. Frank laid beneath him, his thighs giving out and dropping down back onto the bed. His little body shaking slightly as he panted, breathing in some much needed air. Gerard almost collapsed on top of him, his chest having heavily as he pulled out of the sensitive male under him. Frank shuttered as he did so.

Gerard pulled off the completely filled condom, tying it then tossing it in the small garbage bin beside the bed. He dropped his body down next to Frank, both unable to speak as they collected their breath.

"Th - was really good. Need your number or something." Frank said between pants, maneuvering himself onto his side and looking at Gerard. His whole once slightly-tanned and tattooed body was flushed a beautiful pink tone, his dark hair falling onto his face.

"Y-yeah. Here." Gerard reached off the side of the bed, searching the floor for his phone and huffing when he finally found it. He quickly unlocked it with shaky fingers, opening the contacts app and clicking the 'Create A New Contact' button. He handed the device over to Frank who typed away, adding his number and name before handing it back to Gerard who just saved it and tossed the phone back onto the carpeted floor.

"Pretty fuckin' exhausted." Gerard stated, laying flat on his back on top of the soiled sheets.

"Me too.. sleep?" Frank asked after he had finally caught his breath, his panting now barely above a whisper. Gerard nodded in reply, his eyes already shutting closed. The brunette reached over him, shutting off the lamp switch that lit the entire room before laying back down and sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into like a whole fic. I dunno.. I might not have a lot of time to do so because I'm joining the military in a month and training will take a lot out of me. I'm excited but fucking scared lol.


End file.
